Brotherly Love, or Something anyway
by creativecherry
Summary: It really was like Carver to confess his attraction to his older brother with rage at the most unromantic and unsuspecting time ever. PWP, with W standing for with. Hawkecest.
1. The Confession of a Lifetime

Hawke lied on the thin, dirty blanket that Gamlen gave the brothers to use for beds, the coarse fabric making his skin itch. Shoulder length black hair obscured his face as he rolled onto his stomach, cursing not only the shitty bed, if he could even call it that, but a certain brother who was a complete and utter little bitch. Carver _always_ had to play the "oh-woe-is-me" younger son card and after at least seven years of listening to him whining, he just hadn't been able to keep his mouth shut when Carver opened his.

"_She's not interested in what I think." Carver said, and Hawke wanted to roll his eyes at the bitterness in the tone of his voice. "She wants to provide for us, and you're making sure it happens. And when we're done, I don't know. I guess we'll sit around thinking about how great we used to be?"_

Here we go again,_ the mage thought as Carver turned around to face him, blue eyes shining like cut and polished sapphires with slight anger and loathing, though Hawke was unsure of whom those emotions were aimed at. He'd guess him, being the bad big brother and all._

"_Mother didn't even want that life back until we got dumped here. And you only care because we're under templar scrutiny." _

"_You hating everything I do is really losing its charm." Hawke drawled, shifting his body into a slightly relaxed pose, subconsciously of course, so he looked like he wasn't taking his little brother seriously, which Hawke knew would just burn Carver's ass._

"_Sure, make light. Why take anything seriously? You're the eldest, you lead by default." Carver spat._

"_I don't see you taking the reins."_

"_When should I do that? When I'm following you around, or when I'm caring for Mother while you tame mighty Kirkwall?" Carver continued, and Hawke knew he touched a nerve, despite Carver's best efforts to stay calm as possible, to be at his brother's level, only to stoop so low that Hawke felt something in him snap. "Besides, we both know what happens when someone leaves dear brother's protection. I'm sure Bethany would appreciate that you're keeping good humor."_

_Hawke walked forward, trying his best to keep his own temper in check as he stood in front of Carver, their chests almost touching as he stared his little brother down, who looked away not even a moment after meeting his gaze. "Poor you." He started, his tone hard and laced with poisonous sarcasm. "Too busy hiding in my shadow to escape from it."_

_Carver's head suddenly snapped forward and he met his gaze angrily. "I am not a joke!"_

_He wanted to laugh, he really did. After all, Carver gave him so much to laugh about. "No, you're a lazy brat with a chip on your shoulder!" Hawke told him almost yelling, and watched as his little brother's face contorted with defeat, unable or unwilling to argue back until Hawke tried to walk away._

Carver had said something about finding his own way and Hawke almost did laugh then. How did Carver expect to do _anything_ when he was acting the way he was, like his life was so horrible, even after meeting Fenris and Anders, when the problems he had were completely self-inflicted. No one was holding him back from doing whatever it was that Carver thought he wanted to do, or tell him he had to live under his big brother and act like his skill with a blade was nothing compared to magic.

_Speaking of swords, I'm surprised he hasn't slit my throat while I sleep._ Hawke thought as he rolled over onto his side, trying as hard as he could to ignore the way the blanket scratched his pale skin. He knew Carver would never do such a thing, really. No matter how angst ridden his little brother was, Carver would do anything for him, something that surprised him from time to time even though Hawke wished it didn't. Carver had even defended him when Fenris realized he was a mage.

In a way, Carver really had grown up. By no means was he the adult he thought himself to be, but the eighteen year old warrior wasn't the little boy he used to defend from little punks, before he picked up a sword. Carver was almost as tall as him now, a mere inch or two shorter, if that, and his weight was in pure muscle and probably had more power behind him than his precious older brother.

And if nothing else, Carver had _quite_ the ass that just begged to be smacked now and then, whether in jolly good fun or otherwise.

Hawke rolled over onto his back and stared up at the ceiling, wondering if he was just imagining the specks of dust that was floating down and decided that wondering about the disease in his uncle's house was much more productive then where his mind has previously been.

_The Maker really does have a sense of humor._ Hawke thought bemused, not nearly as upset as he should have been about the whole being attracted to his younger brother thing.

When he heard the door open, Hawke rolled over onto his side again, cursing the fabric beneath him for being so uncomfortable, acting like he was still angry, or whatever he was supposed to feel after arguing with Carver, even if he _did_ snap back, knowing that it would just eat Carver up from the inside.

"Brother? I know you're awake."

"And just how to you know that?"

"Besides the fact that you answered back?" There was a sort of hesitation in the air that made Hawke stop his thoughts about his _damn_ smart mouth and how it ruined his angry sleeping person act. "We need to talk."

Carver's tone made Hawke roll back over, curious, and found Carver to be sitting on his own shit bed, which he still didn't believe to be a true bed, staring at him with almost the same expression he left with. Odd, considering that Carver had gone to The Blooming Rose and if anything, Carver's cheeks should be flushed from all the alcohol Hawke assumed he would drink and have an afterglow from sleeping with one of the beautiful women, or one of the pretty men, but instead he looked as serious as he did frustrated.

"Is something wrong?" Hawke asked after the silence stretched between them too long, sitting up to give Carver his full attention. He really didn't like being stared at for that long either, not when he was aware of it, anyway.

"I couldn't..."

Hawke raised an eyebrow at Carver and couldn't help but grin oh so slightly at all the possibilities that came to mind. "Couldn't… what? Find your favorite girl?"

Carver gave him a dirty look before he looked down, admiring the grime between the wooden boards of the floor. "I couldn't do anything with those women because I couldn't stop thinking about someone else."

_And someone's avoiding a complete and comprehendible answer._ Hawke thought and crossed his legs, staring at the side of Carver's face since his eyes were still downcast. But he supposed he could let Carver play his little game as long as he got to continue teasing him. "Thinking about that lass in Hightown? The one who _doesn't_ work at The Blooming Rose?"

"I was thinking about you!"

Hawke would have been lying if he said he wasn't surprised. It really was like Carver to confess his attraction to his older brother with rage at the most unromantic and unsuspecting time ever. He felt like an ass, especially since he could only stare at his little brother and watch as his supposed anger became nothing but embarrassment and a bit of fear.

He thought back to all the times that he _did_ smack Carver's ass, or the times they slept together in the tent while going on those little quests, facing dragons and all those fun things, how Carver's face would go red and how it might not have been from anger or how stiff he'd be with his back to Hawke. And now, with Carver in front of him, looking like the little boy he used to be, afraid of his big brother's rejection. All those little things, now that he actually thought about them, gave Hawke the impression that Carver had had his little crush on him for as long as he had ached to do more than tease his little brother.

"It still amazes me how naïve you are." Hawke said, leaning forward, towards Carver, and kissed him when the young knight's head snapped up, finally looking at him and made the most unmanly squeak from surprise. But Hawke just deepened the kiss, running his tongue along the roof of Carver's mouth, causing his little brother to grip the front of his shirt with a shiver.


	2. The Love Making of a Lifetime

There turned out to be a use for the horrid blankets Gamlen gave them after all and that was to keep their activities quiet, though there wasn't much Hawke could do about Carver cursing and moaning the way he was. If he didn't know that Carver frequented The Blooming Rose, mostly due to Isabella keeping tabs on him and informing him of Carver's night time activities, the mage would have sworn his brother was a virgin just because of how responsive he was to his touches. Seeing Carver so eager was rather endearing really, especially since he had gone to the brothel himself and Carver just happened to be in the other room with someone and Hawke had _never _heard him moan the way he was.

Hawke leaned down to press his lips against Carver's Adam's apple and sucked gently, his large hands running along Carver's naked, chiseled chest and down to push his pesky armor leggings off. Neither seemed concerned with the blood that bound them as they kissed and touched each other, and the bright-eyed boy's pride seemed forgotten when he willingly, though with a bit of hesitation, wrapped his legs around Hawke's waist and pulled him closer. He hated to sound cliché, but Hawke couldn't help but think their bodies molded together perfectly just as their lips did. Every eager touch and kiss continued to make Hawke drunk, like the finest wine in Fenris' collection. So sweet and addictive, Hawke knew that he wouldn't be able to give Carver up even if, or rather when, the young man grew tired of him.

Calloused hands made quick work of the Hawke's shirt and the distinctive sound of fabric tearing filtered through his ears, making Hawke forget his task of bruising Carver's neck to admire his ruined shirt. "You know, this was one of my favorite shirts."

"It's your fault for not taking it off sooner."

"Is that why you took your shirt off so quickly?" Hawke teased and pulled away to undo the lacing of his trousers, pointing out how counterproductive it was to have his legs around his waist already as it hindered his quest in being as gloriously naked as Carver, despite how cute the gesture was, which sparked a glare in those stormy blue eyes.

"You also should have taken your pants off sooner."

_So blunt, even when in the middle of something like this._ He mused as he kicked his pants off, something that took more time than it should have because his hands were shaking so horribly from it all, and to appease the young warrior after what was said and done, Hawke lowered his mouth to his chest and drew one of Carver's taut nipples into his mouth. The simple act drew a loud gasp and weak moan from the young man and Hawke couldn't help but smirk as he continued to tease the hard nubs for a few moments longer before he moved back up Carver's body to capture his lips again. The short quest made the boy shiver beneath him and when he pulled away to catch his breath Hawke learned why.

"Your hair is too long, it tickles." Carver mumbled, almost too softly for Hawke to hear, and turned his head to the side, the faintest of blushes staining his cheeks and Hawke had to fight the urge to openly coo at how cute Carver was when he was modest.

"It's all the more for you to pull, my dear."

"You – would you just stop talking and get it on with?"

"Well, since you asked nicely…" Hawke smiled and reached toward their discarded clothing, blindly searching for the vile of oil he could have sworn he had in his pant pocket. As it turned out, however, he found the vile in Carver's pants and when he looked at his little brother in question, Carver's cheeks flushed. "My, my, Carver. Did you know this would come in handy?"

"Shut up, bastard." Carver muttered and before Hawke could say something else, Carver asked him a very good question and one he didn't expect to be asked. "What position do you want me in to – well, you know…"

_I wonder just how hard this is for him._ Hawke thought suddenly and his stance in it all almost wavered, even as he kissed Carver and guided him onto his knees. For a brief moment he considered was he was doing as he pressed soft, comforting kisses to the back of Carver's shoulders but his hands moved strong and surely as to not alert to the young man to his sudden thoughts. Hawke promised Carver pleasure as he pushed one, then two, generously oiled fingers into Carver, while his mind promised guilt. Just where did his confidence from a few minutes go?

Hawke knew exactly where it had fled to, even as he removed his fingers and stroked the oil over his hard cock. His cocky attitude left him the moment Carver made it clear that he was willing to give up everything to him. "Shit." Both brothers bit out as Hawke slowly sheathed his cock deep inside of Carver. Hawke almost felt bad for the fact that the pleasure of being surrounded by such ridiculously _tight_, hot heat had been enough to shove all negative thoughts out of his head. For surely there was nothing sinful about what they were doing; only how lovingly Carver clenched around him and his brother moaned, not from pain, but from pleasure.

"What are you waiting for?" Carver panted after a moment, his head to look at him and Hawke swore Carver wanted to test his stamina by looking at him with those lustful eyes that also held anger for his brother to even assume that he was made of glass and needed to be treated kindly in bed. "Move already."

Not one to question when beautiful men gave him an order in the bedroom, Hawke began to move his hips until he find the perfect angle and pace that had Carver leaving marks in the wood floors and cursing him to hell and back. Hawke took each cursed moan as a compliment and gave his own, though his were much sweeter. As he fisted Carver's cock in rhythm with his hips, he traced the scars on the warrior's back with his tongue, murmured husky praise in his ear, which never failed to make Carver shudder against him.

Hawke made Carver come by sucking on the skin behind his ear and pinching his left nipple with a particular hard thrust and Hawke was sure he had never heard a more beautiful sound than the moan that tore from Carver's throat as he reached orgasmic bliss. He followed soon after, though rather than paint the walls of Carver's passage as he so wanted he painted his back, which he leaned down to clean after, causing the young man beneath him to shudder again.

"So," Hawke started to say once they had both caught their breath and he was watching Carver dress. "How are we going to explain this to our lovely traveling companions? You know they'll figure it out, Anders, Fenris, Aveline, Varric, and Isabella especially."

Carver snorted and Hawke took it as a good sign that he wasn't freaking out over the fact that he had sex with his big brother. "Let them figure it out. That dwarf will make up his own story to how we came together, anyway."

"Touché." Hawke laughed and pushed himself up, stopping Carver short of pulling his shirt on by wrapping his arms around his waist, still wonderfully naked. "You know Anders, Fenris, and Isabella will be jealous of you."

"They should be, because I won't allow you to sleep with anyone else."

Hawke had just been about to point out how they'd also get a lecture from Aveline on morals when Carver's words registered in his mind. There was still a bit of unease about what he did, but he had to admit he felt reasonably better at Carver's possessive tone. "Is that so?" He asked with an amused smirk.

The body in his arms turned to look at him and Hawke felt his breath taken away by the fire in Carver's eyes. "Yes, that's so. And next time, brother, I expect to be able to pull your hair, so you better not cut it."

For a second time Hawke found himself just staring at Carver, though rather than lose confidence under his gaze, Carver this time seemed to grow more full of himself the longer his big brother was quiet. There would be a second time? And even more times at that with what he saw in Carver's bright blue eyes.

_The Maker really does have a sense of humor._ Hawke thought bemused, again not nearly as upset as he should have been about the whole being attracted to his younger brother thing. "I wouldn't dream of it."


End file.
